


Still Family, Dumbass

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [124]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Blood, Bunnies, Drowning, Ed Regrets, Family Bonding, Fighting, Recovery, Reynolds Regrets, Truces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Ed and Reynolds get into another fight, but it's all fun and games until one of them gets seriously injured.
Series: The Ego Manor [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 44
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

Ed and Reynolds were fighting.

_Again_.

It was no secret the pair didn’t like each other. They disliked each other from the moment they saw one another. The only thing they seemed to agree on was Eric’s well-being, both _insanely _protective of the kid. But even despite his _begging _for them to get along, it just wasn’t going to happen. They were both too stubborn (and too alike) for that to even be an option.

Their latest argument was taking place on the back porch, by the pool. And it was a _vicious _one, the other egos barricading themselves inside the manor to try and block out the shouting. The ‘argument’ at this point had just devolved into spitting insults in each other’s faces. Venomous words hitting _right _where they knew it hurt and stabbing _deep_.

“_Fuck off_, Reynolds! Everyone _knows_ you don’t belong here! You should just head back out on the streets and do us _all _a favor!”

Something akin to pain flashed in Reynolds’ eyes, even as he crossed his arms and spat back, “_Please_, if you kicked me out it’d hurt Eric and we all know you are incapable of doing that. Besides, _I’m _not the pretentious, arrogant _fuckwad _who thinks he should be king of the world!”

Ed scowled. “I am no such thing! And at least _I _provide for the kid! You work _construction _in the city for just a little more than minimum wage! At least _I _bring in money for this shitshow of a family!”

Reynolds narrowed his eyes. “Your ‘_job_’ is selling _children _on the black market! You like to pretend and disillusion yourself that those kids are having the time of their lives while in your _factories _while in realty they’re practically _cattle _raised in cages and fed worse than prison food! You –”

Ed was growing paler and paler with every word Reynolds spoke; it was plain as day that he had struck a particularly sensitive point. Before he could even finish, Ed was shoving him roughly in the chest. His eyes shot wide, uncrossing his arms in order to pinwheel them for balance as Ed continued to shove at him. “You _bastard!_” Another shove. “You have _no idea _–” Shove. “– what you’re _talking _about! So shut your _Goddamn _mouth –” Shove. “– and _fuck off!_”

He pushed Reynolds one last time, right at the pool’s edge, and his foot shot out from under him on the slippery lip. He drew in a harsh gasp, eyes impossibly wide, and he attempted to grab onto Ed to keep from falling into the undoubtedly _frigid _water, but Ed just gave him a look that one would give if something diseased and disgusting had touched them and yanked his arm away, stumbling back a bit. The momentum of Ed’s movement was enough to have Reynolds careening forward instead of back as he fell.

Right at the perfect angle to smack his forehead _hard _against the concrete lip of the pool.

He barely felt it when he hit the water, the world already feeling fuzzy and muted and out of focus. His ears ranging shrilly in his head, his vison blackening around the edges. He could see the trails of red mixing into the water, but he didn’t have the strength nor willpower to stop it. His lungs began to burn, and without thinking he inhaled, immediately coughing and spluttering on the water but that only succeeded in making him inhale more. Panic burst in his chest, his hands twitching and scrabbling weakly at the water, but his limbs just felt like _lead _floating above him as his knees hit the pool bottom. Why wasn’t Ed _doing _something?! Surely he could see the blood? He wasn’t actually going to…

Ed wouldn’t let him _die _would he?

That was his last conscious thought before the black on the edge of his vision swamped him and everything crumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed crossed his arms and huffed, turning away as Reynolds fell into the pool. He heard a loud crack, but thought nothing of it, just rolled his eyes and silently fumed. He wasn’t going to _help _the guy, he could flounder in the ice-cold pool for a couple of seconds after what he just said. He deserved it.

He waited for the sound of Reynolds’ resurface, several snarky phrases rolling around in his mind to say to him.

Except…he never did.

Something cold ran down Ed’s spine, and he whirled around, freezing at the sight of _blood _floating to the top of the pool, spreading out like a stain on the surface. He could see Reynolds himself sunk to the bottom on the pool, and whatever terrified reverie he was in _snapped_, and he jumped in place. “Oh _shit!_” He flung his hat and sunglasses aside, diving head first into the water.

He had to pause for a moment as shock from the sudden _cold _washed over him (damn them for being lazy and not draining the pool even in fucking _November_) before he shook his head and dove down, looping his arms beneath Reynolds’ and pushing off the bottom of the pool. He broke the surface with a gasp, dunking himself back under in favor of making sure Reynolds’ head was above water as he shoved him over the wall of the pool in an unceremonious heap on the concrete.

He boosted himself over the edge, breathing heavily and panic consuming him when he finally got a good look at Reynolds; the source of the blood was easy to spot from the nasty gash on his forehead and the trails of pink still leading from his nose. He swallowed hard, situating Reynolds spread eagle and began thumping on his chest, trying _desperately _to get him to cough up whatever water he swallowed without even the _vaguest _idea of how to do CPR.

He nearly collapsed with relief when Reynolds began coughing up water, though he remained out cold, and Ed flipped him over onto his stomach so he wouldn’t choke on the water bubbling up in his throat. His breath came in wheezing gasps that grated on Ed’s ears like nails on a chalkboard, and he stood shakily, hefting Reynolds upright and grabbing him just under his shoulders, dragging him toward the patio door.

He practically kicked open the door, bursting into the kitchen. Reynolds was still breathing far too audibly, he looked _deathly _pale, and that gash was still bleeding sluggishly – “_Hey! _Someone help me!”

Silver poked his head around the corner, eyes closed and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Ed, we’re not gonna help you fucking verbally abuse Reynolds, just shut up and –” He dropped his hand, opening his eyes, and his jaw dropped, staring at the two of them dripping water and Reynolds’ unconscious, bleeding body. “Holy shit! What happened, what did – _Dr. Iplier!_”

He forewent running and flew at top speed back the few feet into the living area as Ed collapsed to the floor, shivering violently. He didn’t have to wait more than a few seconds before Silver was rushing back in (still flying) with a tight grip on Dr. Iplier’s hand and Wilford in tow. Dr. Iplier swore violently, tearing free of Silver and racing over, placing two fingers against Reynolds’ neck as he spoke. “What the _fuck _did you do?!”

Ed shook his head in an attempt to clear it. “I pushed him into the pool. Must’ve cracked his head on the lip somehow, and I-I-I was so busy _fumin’ _I didn’t notice he didn’t come back up. There’s…there’s a _lot _of blood in the pool, I don’t…”

He looked desperately to Dr. Iplier, who swore again. “Wilford, get us to my office. Ed too, you still jumped into a pool in _November_, hypothermia is a very real threat, even though you were out there for only a few minutes. Come on.”

Wilford wasted no time in darting to them, placing a hand on both Ed and Dr. Iplier’s shoulders, and there was a brief period of painful _suffocation _before they were suddenly in Dr. Iplier’s office. Dr. Iplier grabbed Reynolds, hefting him into the hospital bed, and immediately started doing chest compressions. He glanced back at Ed for a second (Wilford was already _long_ gone, likely informing everyone else with Silver). “Was he breathing when you pulled him out?”

Ed shook his head. “No, I…had no idea how to do CPR, so I just started hittin’ him in the chest. He coughed up some shit, and then I dragged him back inside.”

Dr. Iplier hummed, not pausing in his work. “There’s definitely some water still in there, _come on_.” A few more compressions later, and Reynolds’ back arched as more water spewed out of his mouth. Dr. Iplier was quick to turn him over on his side. When the water stopped flowing, Reynolds’ breathing was far easier, and Dr. Iplier let out an immense sigh of relief as he set about stripping Reynolds of his soaked clothes. “He’s gonna be fine. Probably have a bitch of a cold, though. Hey, can you run to his room and grab his pajamas? And do yourself a favor and change, too, and then neither of you are leaving until I say so.”

Ed picked himself up off the floor slowly and rushed off to do as he was told.


	3. Chapter 3

Reynolds woke with a splitting headache.

He winced, groaning. His eyelids felt far too heavy, and he didn’t have the strength nor desire to open them, head lolling to the side. His head _hurt_, his tongue feeling thick and swollen in his mouth, and his chest burned.

“Hey! Dr. Iplier, he’s awake!”

And just like that Reynolds’ eyes were snapping open at the sound of Ed’s voice, though he instantly regretted it when he was blinded by the bright light of Dr. Iplier’s office. He hissed, whining through his teeth, and when he managed to open his eyes again, he started at the sight of both Dr. Iplier and Ed hovering above him. Dr. Iplier smiled down at him. “Hey! How you feeling?”

He groaned again, locking eyes and raising an eyebrow at Ed. “…Fuck is _he _doing here?”

Ed snorted, crossing his arms and looking away. “Yep, he’s fine.”

Dr. Iplier smacked his shoulder, prompting Ed to stick his tongue out at him, and Dr. Iplier rolled his eyes. “You didn’t answer my question, Reynolds.”

Reynolds’ eyes slipped shut again. “_Everything _hurts. I’m going to be tasting chlorine for the rest of my life. Feels like my tongue was stung by a bee.”

Dr. Iplier laughed. “Descriptive, but normal. You _are_ going to be fine.” His expression shifted to a worried frown. “You’re not feeling cold, are you? Ed doesn’t have hypothermia, but he wasn’t in the water as long as you were. Just a tiny bit worried that you _do_.”

After a moment (and after realizing there were like fifty blankets piled on top of him), he shook his head. “No. I’m fine. Though that might change once you get rid of these.” He burrowed deeper under the blankets, curling into a bit of a ball.

Dr. Iplier ruffled his hair, snorting when Reynolds scowled. “Hey, you can’t get out of that, you’re still the baby of the house along with Eric. And that’s _very _good.” His eyes flicked between him and Ed, then began backing away. “I’ll get out of your guys’ hair. I have a feeling you have some shit to talk out.”

And with that, Dr. Iplier was gone.

Ed sighed heavily, collapsing into the bedside chair, arms still crossed. Reynolds couldn’t help but laugh when he finally noticed that Ed was dressed in a pair of fluffy pajama pants with little cowboy hats and lassos decorating them and a white t-shirt, though still wearing his hat for some reason. Ed scowled. “What’re you laughin’ at?”

Reynolds chuckled. “_You_, idiot.”

Ed’s scowl deepened. “Hey, I saved your Goddamn life, so show a little gratitude, Goddammit.”

Reynolds raised an eyebrow. “And you’re also the one who _endangered _it in the first place!”

Ed flushed. “Well, what did you _expect _me to do after sayin’ that shit?! That was practically hittin’ below the belt!”

“You did the _same damn thing_,” Reynolds hissed, but his words were clipped off by his own pained noise as his head throbbed. He took a moment to collect himself, eyes squeezed shut and breathing hard through his nose. When he finally cracked an eye open, he was looking straight at Ed, chalking up Ed’s panicked expression to a pained delusion. “You know, at the end there, before I passed out…I thought you were gonna let me die.”

Ed huffed, glancing away. “Not _intentionally_. In all honesty, I…wasn’t lookin’ at the pool. Was too busy ‘sulkin’’ as Dr. Iplier so kindly put it. By the time I realized something was wrong you were already out cold, and…and there was a _lot _of blood in the pool…”

Reynolds winced. “That explains a few things.” He opened his eyes further. “Though I gotta be honest…why _did _you save me? I thought you hated me.”

Ed’s eyes shot wide, disbelief evident in every line of his face and the tone of his voice. “Why – You’re still _family_, dumbass! I don’t want you _dead! _I didn’t want to hurt you at _all! _Poke at your pride and dig a little at your insecurities, yes, but not _hurt _you!” He leaned back in the chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Jesus fuckin’ _Christ_, we already have far too many people in this house with no self-worth, don’t make me add _you _to the list.”

Reynolds split in a cheeky grin. “Less of a ‘lack of self-worth’ and more of a ‘zero faith in _you_’ there.”

Ed snorted, smiling a little. “Thanks.” He dropped his hand, revealing a bit more of his smile. “You know…Silver and I used to fight just as much as _we _do. It took us being accidentally strung up in a tree together – _do not _ask – and being mocked by Jackie, but…we made a truce around this time last year. Wanna give it a go? If not for our own peace of mind, then…how about Eric’s? I know it freaks him out when Bim and I argue, can’t imagine it’d be much better when _we _do.”

Reynolds thought for a moment, then emerged one hand from his blanket fortress (_fuck _it was cold) and held it out. Ed took it without hesitation, shaking his hand. Reynolds winked. “It’s a deal then.” He drew his hand back in. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to sleep for a century, or at least until my brain stops throwing a prison riot in my skull.” He heard Ed muffle a sudden laugh, and he made to roll over, but then a high-pitched squeak reached his ears and he started as something small began wiggling beneath the blankets. “What the _fuck?!_”

Ed laughed a little louder, leaning over him in order to pull back the blankets and reveal Midnight curled up against Reynolds’ hip. Her ears perked up, grinding her teeth happily before hopping up to snuggle up by Reynolds’ head instead. Ed replaced the blankets. “Eric was _adamant_ about having her in here with you. Kid’s dead set on the belief she has curative powers after Silver and Dark’s ah…_episodes_. Dr. Iplier figured why the Hell not.” He drew his mouth in a tight line. “Judging by the calico streak that fled in here when Eric opened the door to hand her off, I’m pretty sure Peggy’s in here somewhere, too. For only having three legs, that cat is _fast_.”

Reynolds laughed, rolling over to face Midnight and running a hand gently down her back, smiling when she closed her eyes and chittered. He glanced over his shoulder, shooting Ed a smile. “I think I’m good. For now. You can go if you want.”

Ed tipped his hat (why he was wearing it with his pajamas Reynolds didn’t understand), and stood, heading toward the door. He faltered, then spun on his heel, pointing at Reynolds through narrowed eyes. “For the record, I still _fuckin’ _hate you!”

Reynolds stifled a laugh in order to avoid scaring Midnight. “Still hate you, too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEANS! _Beans!_ I like this a lot.  
And I know, I know, y'all are probably sick of birthday fics, considering there was just three in a row, _but_, there is one more Saturday! Last one till December, promise! See ya then!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
